Angels A Seth Clearwater Love Story
by Eclipse.of.the.Heart1
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears in La Push the packs ready to kill her but that changes when Seth imprints on her. Shes half vampire and more dangerous then any other. full summary inside. please read. SethXoc surpriseXoc ocXoc post-breaking dawn. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Free Her

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story) 01

**Summary:**

**When a mysterious girl appears in La Push the packs ready to kill her but that changes when Seth imprints on her. Shes half vampire and more dangerous then any other. She seems like a nice girl but her connections to The Volturi and particularly Demetri appear and suddenly suspisions arise. Is she there to trick them ir save them from a fate worse then they could ever imagine. SethXoc surpriseXoc ocXoc post-breaking dawn**

Embry walked the forest while on patrol. It had been 13 years since Renesmee had born. She was full grown at 18 now and a lot had happened. Claire has grown up and now has a steady relationship with Quil. Sam and Emily got married and have a 13 year-old daughter named Natasha. Kim and Jared also got married and have a 5 year-old son named Lincoln. Paul and Rachel are married too but don't have any kids. The Cullens were doing well. Jacob spent more time with them then with the other wolves, but that was because of Nessie. Speaking of Jacob, the packs were still separated, but Sam and Jake had worked things out so the packs just ran patrols together, but Seth and Leah were both still a part of Jake's pack and so were Collin and Brady.

Everything had fallen into routine since then. Daily patrols still went on and the two Amazon vampires Nahuel and Huilen were now living in Forks not far from the Cullens. It seems Nahuel wanted to be near Nessie and Bella since he had never met a mother of a Halfling who had lived before. So far they hadn't attacked any humans, but Edward said that was because Huilen, still loving humans, had taught Nahuel not to hunt humans since he was a baby. Nessie had gotten used to hunting and no longer drank 'donated' human blood. No one had heard from The Volturi either. It was like they had fallen of the face of the planet. Carlisle friend Eleazar, who has the ability to see others gifts, had even gone to visit Aro and had the door shut in his face by Jane. She said Aro, Caius, and Marcus were busy and didn't have time for simpletons like him. This had worried Carlisle and he had Alice constantly watch the future, but for some reason she couldn't see anything about The Volturi. Everyone wondered what The Volturi was up to.

_Quil: Hey do you smell that?_

_Paul: Smell what?_

_Quil: Over here._

Embry and Paul trotted over to where Quil was and immediately smelt it. It was some kind of weird trail; it smelt like a vampire but there something else too.

_Quil: Do you guys smell the vampire scent or is it just me?_

_Paul: Yeah, let's go._

_Embry: You guys wait there's something else…_

_Paul: Who cares whatever it is its part vampire and we have to kill it before it hurts someone._

_Quil: He's right Embry. _

_Embry: … Alright... _

They ran quickly toward the source of the smell and reached its end quickly. There in the middle of a small clearing were two people. One was lying on the ground, dead. The other, a teenage girl was crouched above the other figure.

_Paul: She already killed someone_

The girl noticed them and looked up at the three shape shifters in front of her. Her eyes the brightest most brilliant gold Embry had ever seen. Gold… but didn't that mean she didn't hunt humans.

_Quil: We don't have time to think about that Embry. She obviously killed that human._

_Paul: Yah man, let's go. _

_Embry: Alright. Let's do this._

The girl was pretty Embry had to give her that. Her hair was pitch black, even blacker then his, long, and curl. Her had side swept bangs and pale skin. She had on a pair of skinny black jeans and a red and white plaid jacket with black vans. She was small, about the size of Alice but she was lean and Embry could see the muscles of her arms and legs tense when Paul began to growl. Her stance wasn't like any stance he'd seen The Cullens take, maybe she was a newborn.

Embry, Quil, and Paul growled and bared they're fangs. The girl tipped her head to one side and stared at them curiously, like she didn't know why they were growling. But as Paul lunged at her, she seemed to get the message and leapt out of the way. She dashed through the forest, the wolves right on her tail. Embry wondered why she didn't fight; every other vampire they had fought didn't run until the end. Why would she run to begin with?

Embry wasn't really paying attention to where they were going until the woods became very familiar.

_Quil: She's heading for La Push!_

_Embry: We have to stop her._

They tried to catch her, but she was fast, so fast. Every time it seemed like they were catching up, she would just run faster and take the lead again. It was like she wasn't even trying. They were growing dangerously close to Emily and Sam's house. They had to find some way to distract her, lead her away, something. They couldn't let her hurt Emily or Natasha.

But nothing worked, and as they emerged from the forest and into Emily's yard, there she was, standing in the front, polishing some kind of platter. The girl was heading right for her. Emily saw her at the last second and in some kind of reflex held the platter up as a shield. The girl, only feet away, let out a ear piercing shriek and slide to the ground. She was up in a second, and faster than they had ever seen her move, she was across the yard and into the forest.

No one went after her. They're priority was Emily. The boys phased and ran back over to her. Bombarding her questions about whether she was alright. Emily insisted she was alright and the boys 

went to find Sam. Emily told them the platter she had was made of silver other than that it wasn't special. Sam contacted Jacob, who in turn gathered all the silver The Cullens had, which was a lot, and built a sort of makeshift prison. They had no idea if the sliver circle would actually work, but it was the only chance they had. The girl was faster and, Embry had doubt, stronger than them and she could probably outrun even Leah. They only chance they had was to lead her into the prison and trap her. Sam had sent some of the others to form a perimeter around the land. As far as they could tell the girl hadn't left the area. That worried Carlisle, he wondered why she wouldn't leave if she knew she was in danger. Sam and Jacob ignored his feelings on the matter and sent Embry, Paul, Leah, and Quil to find the girl and herd her toward The Cullen's house where the trap had been set. Sam, after hearing the story of what happened, warned them to be careful with their thoughts, they didn't know whether she could hear thoughts like Edward, and it wasn't worth the risk.

Embry the others found the girl near to where she had been before. It seemed like she was looking for something or tracking someone. Paul, of course, told Embry to ignore it and run. They managed to herd her the direction they wanted her to go. Sam had been right, she seemed to know what they were thinking and they were careful not to think about their plan.

As The Cullen's house approached the girl seemed to figure out what they were doing, but it was too late. The pack had her surrounded and forced into the circle of silver. As soon as she was inside, Edward ran forward and blocked the entrance with more sliver. The girl's eyes went wide and she let out a pain filled shriek. It made everyone grab their ears in pain. She searched for some kind of breach on the silver but when she couldn't find one she collapsed in a ball in the middle of the small trap, shaking and shrieking the entire time.

SETH

Seth had been sent to patrol the outside of Forks, looking for some kind of trail the girl left when ran, but there was none. She hadn't left at all. Seth wondered why. Maybe she didn't mean them any harm. Like Embry, Seth was quickly silenced by the rest of the wolves. If she didn't mean any harm why did she try and attack Emily? Seth had to admit, that was a good question. Somehow he had a feeling in his gut that things weren't going to go well. Something just didn't seem right.

Seth watched as Leah and the others found the girl and chased her into the trap. Seth heard her ear piercing screams, even miles away.

_Brady: Maybe we should head back now_

_Colin: Yah, I want to see this chick for myself_

_Seth: Ok, let's go._

Seth had to admit it felt good for a plan to go the way planned. They ran back to The Cullens, as they grew closer her screams died down. The scene that unfolded, however, when they emerged from the forest, in their human forms, was not what the three shape shifters expected.

Emmett and Edward were holding Jasper back as he tried to force his way toward the girl.

"Can't you see she's in pain!?" Shouted the battle scared Jasper as he tried to force his way toward the silver prison.

"What does it matter, she's a monster!" Paul bellowed back as Quil and Jared desperately tried to hold him back.

"It's killing her! I feel it, it's like torture!" Jasper snarled back.

"She tried to kill Emily!" Sam howled, joining the fight.

"How do you know you stupid mutt? Did you even bother to ask?" Jasper bit back.

"What do you want us to do? ASK her! How do you suggest we do that!?" Rosalie snapped.

"Uh… What's going on?" ask Collin with a confused look on his face.

"SHUT UP COLLIN!" Leah Screamed at him, causing Collin to jump back a few feet. Seth could tell things were going downhill fast. At this rate things were going into a fight and the sides were clear. Alice (being held back by Bella and Rosalie), Jasper (being held back by Emmett and Edward) were for letting the girl go and everyone was against them. Seth knew, however, that if it came to a fight, The Cullens would side with Alice and Jasper over the wolves, Seth just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Alice was beginning to get more and more angry as Paul threatened and argued with Jasper. Her eyes were sharp and her fangs poised to kill. If either Esme or Rosalie slipped up Alice would wound, maybe kill, Paul. With every passing moment Jasper got angrier and angrier.

How much pain could that girl been for Jasper be so intent on freeing her. Jasper had always struck Seth as a clam guy who didn't get angry. Seeking to answer that question glanced over at the girl the packs had imprisoned. Her cage didn't seem very much like a cage, it was just a circle of different silver items, knives, forks, other utensils, jewelry, plates, coins, tea sets, and other silver items.

Suddenly she let out a scream and Jasper howled. Alice, breaking free of Esme and Rosalie during their confusion, dashed over to him and cradled and he shook and trembled in her arms.

"Jasper? What is it what's wrong?" Alice cooed to her life partner.

"I-it's getting worse, the silver, it's going to kill her Alice." Jasper whispered painfully to the tiny pixie haired vampire.

"We'll be better off if she dies," Paul growled darkly and Alice snarled at him in opposition.

"It's not just that," Jasper began, his gold eyes were so filled with pain it made Seth shiver, "She doesn't hate us, there's no hate, no anger, nothing, just understanding. She knows why we put her in there, even if she doesn't think she deserved it-"

"Of course she deserves it, she killed someone you stupid bloodsucker!" Paul roared.

"Shut up Paul!" Edward shouted, defending his brother for the first time during the fight.

"She… forgives us… for killing her," Jasper mumbled his voice fading toward the end.

"You have to understand Jasper, we don't know who or what she is. We can't just let her out and ask, she might kill someone," Edward tried to soothe his brother but Jasper wouldn't hear it and shoved him away.

Seth heard a soft sobbing and thought it might be Jasper, but he quickly remembered vampires couldn't cry. Turning his head Seth met the eyes of the girl and the world froze. Tears of pain hung on her lashes, refusing to fall and black burns streaked across her cheeks. Seth felt his heart break and every feeling he felt for his pack and family become nothing. She was his world, his light. Her gold eyes bore into his and Seth felt hate and pain form in his heart. Hate for his pack, they imprisoned her and brought her unimaginable pain, and pain for his imprint, she took it all without a single word. Seth's body began to shake and the only coherent thought he could form was the action he must perform. It echoed through his mind like a ringing bell.

"Free Her"

**Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will take a while but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review tih comments and critisim. Until the next chapter. **

**Happy Twlighting**


	2. Chapter 2: Burns

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story) 02

_Recap_

_Seth heard a soft sobbing and thought it might be Jasper, but he quickly remembered vampires couldn't cry. Turning his head Seth met the eyes of the girl and the world froze. Tears of pain hung on her lashes, refusing to fall and black burns streaked across her cheeks. Seth felt his heart break and every feeling he felt for his pack and family become nothing. She was his world, his light. Her gold eyes bore into his and Seth felt hate and pain form in his heart. Hate for his pack, they imprisoned her and brought her unimaginable pain, and pain for his imprint, she took it all without a single word. Seth's body began to shake and the only coherent thought he could form was the action he must perform. It echoed through his mind like a ringing bell._

"_Free Her"_

_End Recap_

Edward tried to soothe his beloved brother but all nothing seemed to comfort him. Edward could feel the thoughts of everyone around him buzzing and causing a clamor Edward had never experienced before. Alice and Jasper were calling for the girl's freedom while Sam and Paul opposed them completely. Everyone else seemed to be trying to choose a side.

Edward's family was confused; they didn't know who to side with. Paul and Sam were right, they had no idea whether the girl was dangerous or not but they also didn't know if she had really been trying to kill Emily. Even if she was a monster Edward could hear his family's objection to the cruel matter in which they treated her. No one deserved this kind of death.

Nessie seemed to be the one who was the most perplexed. She felt a kinship for the poor girl. Edward didn't quite understand it until memories of how Jacob and the pack had wanted to kill Nessie before she was even born flashed through her mind. Edward felt guilt wash over him when she remembered how even he, her own father, had wanted her dead.

Suddenly a certain thought became louder than the others and Edward reacted in the only way he could.

"Stop him!" Edward shouted as Seth lunged at the makeshift cage. But it was too late. In a matter of seconds he had scattered the silver, making a very large hole in the barrier. The girls head flew up and everyone froze. Her movements were fast and deadly, even so she was graceful, even more graceful for a vampire.

In a single uniform leap she landed right in front of Seth, her claws poised to kill him. Right at the last second, however she stopped, on millimeters away from his throat. Her gold eyes were wide and curious. A single word echoed through her mind.

_Connection_

Her face fell and her eyes closed and with a soft sigh she fell into Seth's arms, unconscious. Paul began to growl but Jasper, while they were distracted, ripped out of Edward and Emmett's grasp and leapt in front of Seth, snarling.

"You want her, you're going to have to go through me," He hissed and tensed to spring. Alice was at his side in an instant, standing behind Seth with a very protective look on her face. She looked like Rosalie when Bella was pregnant, only scarier. She glared at all of them in turn, daring them to take a step forward. Sam began to growl; Edward knew that he would gladly kill them all if it meant protecting Emily, but someone had another idea.

Nessie jumped in front of Jasper with arms outspread. Her face was determined and resolute.

"Nessie?" Jake asked in surprised.

"I won't let you kill her," Nessie hissed. It was the first time Edward had ever seen his daughter upset.

"Nessie…" Jake said as he reached out to Nessie and took her arm.

"No," she snapped and pushed him arm away, "Why can't you give her a chance!"

"She's dangerous Nessie," Sam said trying to calm the angry Halfling.

"Oh, and I'm not?" Nessie retorted, "You wanted to kill me before I was born, didn't you? You thought I'd be dangerous. Why did you wait to see for me and not for her!"

"It's hard to explain…" Sam began.

"Hard to explain? Yeah right!" Nessie was starting to cry now and Jake looked torn between his love and his pack, "You just want to protect you 'Emily'. How do you know she doesn't have a family! What about them, you don't care about their feelings!"

"Sometimes the choices are hard, but we have to do what's right-" Jake tried to say.

"Killing is never right!" Nessie cried as she sobbed into her hands. Jacob had the most depressed look on his face. He didn't know what to do. He had to choose between Nessie and his pack and it was killing him. Luckily Edward stepped in.

"It doesn't matter what any of us think, the werewolves aren't _allowed_ to kill her," Edward stated simply.

"What are you talking about bloodsucker?" Leah growled while the rest of the pack just looked confused.

"Seth?" Edward said as he gained the young shape shifter's attention. Seth looked at him darkly and growled. Everyone gasped. Seth idolized Edward, he would never growl at Edward, Seth only growled when he felt someone was threat to his pack or friends. But then he looked down, at the girl he now 

cradled in his arms. His eyes shone with so much love and adoration that it was like he was looking at the sun for the first time.

"Oh. My. God." Quil whispered.

"Oh, Seth," Bella murmured, not sure whether to be happy or upset. She had no idea what to think.

"Seth you little mutt! How could you imprint on the _enemy_?" Leah screeched.

"She isn't the enemy, Leah!" Seth snapped back. It was the first time Seth had ever stood up to his sister and it proved how serious he really was.

"Who cares if Seth imprinted on her, he's part of Jake's pack not ours-" Paul growled.

"You know the laws Paul! Even if Seth is part of Jake's pack he's still family and I will not allow you hurt that girl," Sam said his voice echoing his Alpha male status. Paul grimaced but nodded. He had no choice but to obey.

"First things first, now that we've settled the fact that she will not die, I should take a look at her wounds. See what the damage is," Carlisle said a in a smooth voice as he moved gracefully into the circle. He stepped forward toward the girl and Jasper growled, surprising everyone.

"How do I know I can trust you," Jasper asked darkly.

"Jasper, I won't hurt her," Carlisle said with his hands raised in surrender, "I haven't felt right about this situation from the beginning."

"He's right Jasper, besides it's Seth's decision not yours," Edward said. Jasper didn't seem pleased but he nodded and turned to Seth, who didn't seem very pleased with having to make the decision.

"I trust Dr. Cullen, but I want to be there… just in case," Seth murmured never letting his eyes leave the girl. Carlisle nodded and motioned Seth to carry the girl inside. Sam stopped them.

"we can't just leave her here, if she turns out to be a killer she may overwhelm you and attack Forks," Sam said as kindly as possible as not to upset Seth. Seth frowned but Carlisle shushed him before he could say anything.

"We understand, feel free to leave as many of your wolves as you like, as a sort of guard if you wish," Carlisle compromised with a light smile. He liked things much better when people could get along. He ushered Seth and the rest of his family inside while Sam and his pack discussed how to guard the girl. Alice stayed outside to make sure they didn't try anything.

Seth followed Dr. Cullen up into the upper floor of their home. There on the right was a small examination room where Dr. Cullen instructed Seth to lay the girl down on a hospital bed. Seth was ever so gentle with her as he lay her on the twin sized bed. Dr. Cullen swept over to her and removed her jacket; underneath she had a simple white tank-top. Seth could already see the black burns that covered her body. Seth sucked in his breath at the sight of her pale skin ravaged.

"These burns are fourth degree," Carlisle murmered to himself as he inspected her.

"Fourth Degree? I thought there was only three degrees for burns…" seth said as he peered over Carlisle's shoulder.

"Frouth Degree burns penetrate the skin and into the muscle and bone, they are very dangerous, she should be dead by now," Carlisle said as calmly as possible.

"Why isn't she?" Edward asked when Seth was too horrified to speak.

"I don't know, I can't hear any of her organs functioning, it's like she's in some sort of hibernation, preventing the burns from hurting her but preventing her from waking up," Carlisle hypothesized as he took the girl's vitals.

"She wasn't 'hibernating' when she was screaming," Seth muttered.

"yes, I suspect she probably went into this hibernation when the burns threatened to reach her organs," Carlisle said softly.

"Is there anything you can do?" Edward questioned.

"In normal circumstances…no," Carlisle stated and Seth whimpered, "but her scent suggests that she may be part vampire. Blood may have the sustenance she needs to heal."

"Then let's get her some blood!" Seth said the light returning to his eyes.

"It's not that simple, she may be allergic to blood. We should give her a small amount and see what happens," Carlisle explained as he went over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of human blood. Walking back over he poured the smallest amount into the girl's parted lips. Seth knelt at her side and watched her face, waiting for something to happen, anything. "It seems we'll have to wait for a while to see if the blood as any effect," Carlisle said and motioned for them to leave the room. Just as they were leaving, Seth, still at the girl's side, spoke up.

"Dr. Cullen, look," Seth whispered. Carlisle was at his side in a second. Seth was pointing at her hand. It was barely noticeable unless you had been paying attention. The tips of the girls fingers, on both hands, no longer had any burns.

"Well then it seems you were right," Edward murmured softly.

It took them only minutes to set up a bed in the living room downstairs where seth could sit besides her and Carlisle could monitor her wounds. The girl lay there in the soft bed with her burns dressed as best they could. Seth was sitting by her side and every half an hour would give her blood to drink. She didn't wake but Seth's eyes shone with hope.

Jasper sat in an armchair across from the makeshift hospital room and watched while Seth tended to the girl's needs. The closer he got the more he could feel it, a aura drawing him closer, making him feel for the girl, making him want to protect her, he wondered if it was because of his power that he could feel 

in while she slept. He figured he was right and sat there all night watching while Seth began to get tired but refused to sleep. He watched while the burns on her arms faded slightly with the blood her gave her. It was around 3 am in the morning when Seth began to finally drift off. At first he would nod his head but wake himself, finally he began to fall asleep and lay down besides her bed.

Jasper sat there in the dark, Alice and Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting. While Carlisle and Edward were upstairs going over the various tests they had run on the girl. Esme was trying to keep herself busy and the wolves were sleeping outside. Jasper just sat there, not moving, until a small motion caught his attention… her hand moved.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story) 03

_Recap_

_Jasper sat there in the dark, Alice and Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting. While Carlisle and Edward were upstairs going over the various tests they had run on the girl. Esme was trying to keep herself busy and the wolves were sleeping outside. Jasper just sat there, not moving, until a small motion caught his attention… her hand moved._

_End Recap_

Her eyes fluttered open and a pair of gold eyes met his. If Jasper hadn't been looking right at her, he wouldn't have even known she had moved. She was completely silent as she sat up and peered at him from under her long lashes. Her eyes seemed to be staring right through him. She slowly surveyed the room, but stopped when her eyes landed on Seth. He was curled up at the side of her bed, mumbling in his sleep.

Jasper saw the small smile that spread across her lips. With a single push of here arms she flipped off the bed and landed besides the shape shifter. She extremely graceful, even more so than any vampire Jasper had ever seen and her landing was soundless and perfect. Her smooth fingers brushed a stare lock of hair out of Seth's face. She was smiling to herself as she kissed his temple softly and placed a blanket over him.

Jasper was about to stand when she flitted over to, her feet barely touching the ground. She sat daintily on the arm of his chair and smiled at him, a smile for perfect then any he had ever seen.

"You're Jasper," she stated as if daring him to argue. Jasper could only nod. She just smiled another smile. "Thank You for defending, I'm Selene," She continued in a smooth voice.

"You're welcome, we've shouldn't have done that to you," Jasper managed to choke out. Her presence was so… so… he didn't have a word for it. It was like gravity had shifted and everything was revolving around her. She seemed to notice over overwhelmed he was.

"I'm sorry, it's natural for my kind, I can try to dumb down the magnet if you wish," She said apologetically.

"It's alright I just have to get used to it," Jasper said as he felt the pull weaken, "Why do you do that?" She giggled at his question and smiled.

"Why are vampires so beautiful?" She said cross-examining him, "it's so we can attract our 'prey'." Jasper looked surprised but she just nodded. She turned to the stairs as Carlisle came down.

"You're awake?" He asked, clearly surprised. Selene smiled and nodded. "Would you mind if I take a look at your wounds? I'd like to make sure you're healing alright."

"It's alright, I can tell you the burns have turned into bruises. I fine. I just need to go hunting and I'll be alright,' She said with that same soft smile. It seemed to make the room a little brighter.

"I see,' Carlisle murmured, "Would you like to go hunting now?"

"I don't think you shape shifter friends trust me enough to do that," Selene said lightly with a shrug of her shoulders, "I'll be alright for a few days, at least."

"speaking of the shape shifters, we should tell them you're awake, I'm sure they have some questions for you," Edward said, joing Carlisle.

"I'll go with you… but my clothes are covered in burns…" She mumbled looking down at her slightly scorched clothing. Her skin burning had singed the clothing nearby. And as if on cue Alice appeared grinning like a crazy woman.

"You can borrow some of my clothes!" She squealed happily and dragged Selene upstairs, "I'm sure you're the same size as me!" Alice dragged the slightly surprised girl into her huge closet and began rifling through different clothes.

"Ohhhh, you could wear this… or this… or this would look amazing too," Alice said in a giddy little voice. Selene just stood there as Alice held up countless outfits and decided which ones were good or not.

"Umm Alice, how about… this…" Selene offered as she floated through the closet and picked out an outfit.

"Fantastic! I love it!" Alice said clapping her hands and pushed Selene into the bathroom. Selene just shook her head and changed. She had ended up picking a yellow and white horizontal striped tank with skinny jeans and bright red flats. It seemed strange at first sight but matched quite well once you looked at it. She floated down the stairs alongside Alice, gaining complements from Jasper and Edward. She simply smiled and nodded her head.

Carlisle smiled as selene came down the stairs, Jasper had told him about the pull last night and even though he couldn't consciously feel it like Jasper could, Carlisle had no doubt everyone one in the room was being pulled toward her. He wondered what her other half was, it sure was powerful.

Stepping outside the pretty half vampire flitted outside only to have Paul begin to growl at her. Selene just smiled and waved at him softly, not a single angry emotion portrayed on her sweet face. Sam, Paul and Leah were all on guard duty and Sam was about to go the sleep when they had come out. Now he was alert and on the defensive.

Selene seemed to notice and held up he hands in a sign of surrender before flosted over to him. Her walk so graceful and quick Carlisle began to wonder how they had caught her, perhaps she had let them.

"You're Sam?" Selene questioned with that constant smile of hers. The black werewolf only nodded gruffly. "I wanted to apologize for the incident with Emily. I wasn't trying to hurt her…" Selene began but Sam looked surprised, "Ah… I'm sorry I've been here for a few weeks now staking out the area and I learned she was your wife. And yea I can here your thoughts. It's a kind of specialty of mine," Selene tried to explain but only succeed in having Sam growl at her.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone… I'm looking for someone and I had knowledge that he would come here. You see he's not quite well and is a danger to people around him. It was him I was trying to scare. He was sitting on top of your house when I ran by. I didn't know if he planned on hurting Emily so I tried to chase him away," Selene clarified her smile never faltering. Sam looked confused and Selene once again began to talk.

"Ah, Yes. That's not the whole story, you see the whole story is very long and I would like to only have to say it once, but if you really want me to tell you now I will… I was just thinking your pack might want some breakfast first. I've been informed that you've been out here all night. I thought you might be hungry and I would love to make you all breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay here last night. I know you didn't have to," Selene declared while tapping her fingers together and smiling, some more. Sam seemed completely surprised but nodded, accepting her offer. Selene clapped her hands happily and turned to Carlisle.

"Would you mind terribly if I used your kitchen?" She asked happily.

"Of course not, you are free to use everything I have," Carlisle said with a soft smile. Selene grinned brightly and dashed inside, even now her steps were silent, not a single noise reached the vampire's keen ears, not a single one.

Carlisle turned to Sam who was immerging from the woods in his human form.

"She's quite the girl isn't she. I never would have guessed that yesterday she almost died," Carlisle chuckled softly.

"it's like she erased her memory… or something," Sam said with a frown, "Doesn't she know I didn't want her to stay?"

"I'm guessing she does know that, but she also knows you didn let her stay and perhaps that's what she really cares about. I must admit, I can see how dangerous she could be, but not how dangerous she is," Carlisle said while shaking his head softly.

It was then that Brady and Collin showed up.

"Hey is that girl awake yet?" Collin asked.

"Yes, She's inside making breakfast, and her name is Selene not 'that girl'," Carlisle answered.

"Sweet can we go help?" Brady asked while beginning to jump up and down.

"Yah! Yah! Can We? Can We?" Collin asked as he began to jump as well. Sam groaned at their childish behavior but nodded and motioned for them to go inside.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with those two…" He moaned, still shaking his head. Carlisle smiled and patted the shape shifter shoulder.

Selene had now been joined by Brady and Collin and was currently having them mix batter for pancakes, a lot of batter. She, meanwhile, was making bacon, sausage, biscuits, and every other breakfast food imaginable. It wasn't long before she had whipped up enough food to feed 50 people and the perfect amount to feed 17 hungry werewolves and a handful of humans. She had set up five large picnic table outside and had sent Collin and Brady to get everyone.

"Perhaps its time you woke up Seth," Jasper said with a chuckle. It had been a few hours and Selene hadn't woken the pour boy up yet.

"I thought he needed some sleep," she said with a sheepish look on her face before gliding into the living room, Which once again resembled and actual living room instead of a hospital room. She knelt and Seth side and began to brush his cheek with her long fingers.

"Seth… Seth, love… It's time to wake up," she cooed softly to the boy. Seth murmured something about five more minutes causing Selene to giggle lightly. At the sound of her soft laugh Seth began to open his eyes and met the gold ones of the beautiful girl above him.

"Y-you're a-awake," He whispered and Selene smiled.

"Yes, I am. I'm Selene, I suppose you are the one I should thank for saving me," she said evenly.

"W-well… I guess so," he stuttered and looked away.

"Would you like so breakfast, love," Selene asked softly and she stood. Seth's eyes lit up at the mention of food and a blush crossed his face at the pet name she used. He stood and followed his imprint out and onto the front lawn of the Cullen's home.

As they ate, Selene once again explained that she wasn't trying to hurt Emily. Emily, of course, forgave her full heartly and apologized for holding the platter out to her. Selene just laughed and said it was alright. The silver platter had been what scared the other creature away. She also began to receive countless apologizes of the wolves and the Cullens for imprisoning her. Selene would just smile and laugh and push it all aside, saying she was perfectly, absolutely, and positively fine. The others of course began to argue and try to convince her they had been in the wrong, Selene wouldn't hear it. She said they had done the right thing and she would have done the same thing if she had been in their place. Finally when breakfast was over Selene agreed to tell her whole story.

Everyone crowed around to hear it and even the young wolves braved the vampire smell to get a closer spot. Once everyone was settled, Selene sitting at the end of a picnic table with everyone crowed around her in various seats and chairs she began to speak.

"In order to understand the story, you have to know what I am," she began in a smooth voice, "You see Paul and the others are right, I am half vampires, on my father's side. You he was a vampire and my mother, well she was something else entirely… she was what some humans have called… an angel."

**hope you liked it. Review with questions, critism and anything else. I love to hear from my readers. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. and just so you know selene is not an angel from heaven, fyi. Just informing you. **

**HAPPY TWILIGHTING**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

_Recap_

_Everyone crowed around to hear it and even the young wolves braved the vampire smell to get a closer spot. Once everyone was settled, Selene sitting at the end of a picnic table with everyone crowed around her in various seats and chairs she began to speak._

_"In order to understand the story, you have to know what I am," she began in a smooth voice, "You see Paul and the others are right, I am half vampires, on my father's side. You he was a vampire and my mother, well she was something else entirely… she was what some humans have called… an angel."_

_End Recap_

"An Angel? You mean like with a halo and wings?" Brady said as he started bouncing up and down.

"Shut Up Brady! Let her finish," Embry snapped with a growl. Selene merely smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, no. Humans call us Angels but we're not from heaven or anything. When we hunt… our power, I guess you could call it… manifests itself and humans seem to think it looks similar to a halo,' Selene tried to explain, she frowned when she used the word 'power' like it didn't really fit.

"Cool," Collin said.

"Can we see?" Kin asked softly from the back. Selene was surprised but the propostion and thought about it for a moment.

"That might not be a good idea; in my current state… my power… is somewhat uncontrollable. I don't want to accidentally hurt someone…" She trailed off.

"I hate to ask but you seem uncomfortable talking about your power. If it bothers you, you don't have to tell us everything," Carlisle said in a concerned voice, he'd hate to but Selene on the spot.

"Oh, it's not that, the word power just doesn't seem to really fit… Our… power isn't really our power it's like a… soul… with a mind of its own… does that make sense? Its like an entity that protects us," Selene while raking her brain for words that fit.

"I think it does, but if your power has a mind of its own, then… does it speak or think?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not really, but it knows when we're hurt and hungry and will force us to hunt, it's like a survival instinct almost but independent from an Angel's mind," Selene clarified.

"Ah, that makes more sense," Carlisle said nodding causing Selene to smile lightly.

"So… what do you hunt, exactly?" Emmett asked.

"Um, Angels feed on the life force of other living beings. It can be just about anything, animals, plants, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, and humans. One of the older Angels said the Romans called us 'vita messor' or life reapers,' Selene said and everyone's jaws dropped.

"You mean you guys like suck the life out of your prey?" Jared asked, astonished.

"In a way yes… but we don't always kill our prey…" Selene said nervously.

"Really, do you guys like just take some of a person's life force?" Paul asked slightly confused.

"Um yes, if our prey is a human then taking some their life force will age them but if our prey is an immortal creature like a vampire of a shape shifter then it may affect them more physically then age wise," Selene said.

"So you could feed off one of the Cullens and it wouldn't hurt them?" Emily asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, I've never met a Angel who feeds on vampires… except my mother but she's connected to my father so feeding off him doesn't affect him," Selene said tapping her chin softly.

"Connected?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, right. Connecting is similar to imprinting. It's when we find our soul mates… the only real differences are we can feed off them without hurting and we don't connect when we first see the person… usual some kind of event triggers a connecting but its different for everyone," Selene while scratching the back of her head.

"Cool, have you connected?" Jacob asked. Selene shook her head no and everyone saw Seth sigh in relief.

"No I haven't, but is there anything else you want to know?" Selene asked sweetly. Edward couldn't help but think about what he had heard before. Was Selene lying or had he been hearing things when Seth had released Selene?

_Flashback_

_"Stop him!" Edward shouted as Seth lunged at the makeshift cage. But it was too late. In a matter of seconds he had scattered the silver, making a very large hole in the barrier. The girls head flew up and everyone froze. Her movements were fast and deadly, even so she was graceful, even more graceful for a vampire._

_In a single uniform leap she landed right in front of Seth, her claws poised to kill him. Right at the last second, however she stopped, on millimeters away from his throat. Her gold eyes were wide and curious. A single word echoed through her mind._

**_Connection_**

_End Flashback_

Edward didn't think he had imagined it so why didn't Selene tell Seth, she must know he had imprinted on her… Edward made a mental note to ask her about that.

"How can you hear our thoughts?" Sam asked in a very serious voice, her ability proved to be dangerous since she could hear all their plans, feelings, ideas, thoughts, everything. And Sam needed to know if any of the so called Angels could also hear thoughts.

"Oh, Every Angel specializes in a sense, hearing, sight, touch, smell, and taste. Different senses have different abilities. Sight can see over very far distances and time, Smell allows an Angel to be one of the best trackers in the world, taste allows an Angel to taste peoples feelings and such in the air, touch allows an Angel to feel things others can't, and hearing allows Angels like me to hear things others don't like thoughts and sounds very far away. It also allows me to be silent to every other creature in the world. Most Angels only specialize in one sense but some us two only one has every mastered all five," Selene said while nodding her head.

"Really? Who mastered all five?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"My mother," She said proudly.

"So how come you're allergic to silver?" Alice asked in a happy voice.

"Oh… um I don't know. We just are… it's like a kid whose allergic to peanuts there's some genetic reason I just don't know what it is," Selene said with a shrug. Paul seemed like he was a little disappointed, like he was waiting for some big scary reason or something.

"So um… why are you here? Sam said you were looking for someone," Embry asked.

"I am looking for someone, My friend Nathanial. You see he's a very old Angel and the older Angels have this reaction to a plant called Angelus Bane which means Angel Bane. Its an old plant and only three or four are still alive, but it causes him to lose complete control and go into a type of craze. The newer generations of Angels are mostly Halflings which means Angel bane doesn't affect us but you see, we were fighting with some young Angels and one of them had Angel Bane. Usually Nathanial would be able to resist but he was wounded by a silver bullet and he freaked out. He disappeared and I've been trying to find him ever since… he hasn't killed anyone yet but he's getting close and I need to find him before he does something he's going to regret," Selene explained to the crowd of humans, vampires, shape shifters, and one half vampire.

It was then when Carlisle's phone began to ring. He blinked surprised and answered it.

"Aro? What is it? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked the paniced Aro on the other end. In a flash Selene was at his side.

"May I?" She asked and Carlisle handed her the phone.

"Aro?" She asked smoothly.

_"Selene? Is that you? Thank God! Your father is completely out of control!"_ Aro said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to call but I was busy meeting all your friends in Forks," Selene said apologetically.

_"I see so you met the Cullens…"_ Aro murmured.

_"The Cullens? She's with those filthy vegetarians? Did they hurt her? Ask her NOW! If they did I swear I'm gonna-"_The voice in the background was cut off.

"Was that daddy?" Selene asked sweetly.

_"Yes, You're mother is handling him,"_ Aro said with a tired sigh making Selene giggle.

"May I speak to him please?" She asked with a smile.

_"Selene? Are you alright baby?"_ Selene's father said and Selene laughed.

"I'm fine daddy, I just haven't found Nathanial yet," Selene said smoothly.

_"Alright, are you sure you don't want me to send your brother?"_ He asked worriedly.

"No No Helios should stay with you, tell mom I love her, I have to go. I should probably start looking for Nathanial," Selene said quickly and bid her father good bye before hanging up the cell phone and handing it back to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I should have called him earlier but I forgot," Selene apologized sweetly and Carlisle smiled.

"It's alright, but I was wondering you have a brother?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, my twin, Helios. He's pretty cool, He specializes in sight instead of hearing," Selene explained happily.

"And your father? He's a member of The Volturi?" Carlisle questioned and everyone visibly stiffened. Everyone suddenly wanted to know which dangerous member her father was, whose wrath would they incur if anything was to happen to the young girl.

"Yes, My father is…"

**CliffHanger! Hope you liked it, thanks for the reviews, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **

**HAPPY TWILIGHTING!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Nathaniel

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

**Sorry it took so long. I hope no one hates me, ive just had a lot of volleyball practice and homework and my word died... so sorry again. Hope u like it. **

_Recap_

"_And your father? He's a member of The Volturi?" Carlisle questioned and everyone visibly stiffened. Everyone suddenly wanted to know which dangerous member her father was, whose wrath would they incur if anything was to happen to the young girl._

"_Yes, my father is…"_

_End Recap_

"Yes, my father is Demetri…" Selene trailed off at the sight of their shocked gazes. She tipped her head to one side and gazed at them steadily.

"Is something wrong…?" She asked softly.

"Demetri? As in… the killer, evil vampire in The Volturi, The one who can find people?" Emmett asked shocked. Selene looked slightly confused as she nodded. But that could only be expected. Selene wouldn't know her own father as evil, no child would.

"You do know he's like evil… right?" Brady asked.

"Yeah! He was ready to kill us… he is a member of The Volturi, after all," Quil added. Seth looked ready to kill them both and Paul had to hold him back. Selene merely smiled a soft smile.

"Um, yes… my mother told me. But he's not like that anymore. Not really anyway, he hardly even works for Aro anymore," Selene explained.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, he found that extremely surprising.

"My father only helps Aro when he really needs his help and even then he has to get permission from my mom. If she doesn't really like Aro's motives then my father isn't allowed to help him," Selene said with a shrug like it was a common occurrence in her daily life.

"Really? Your mother has that much power over your father?" Esme asked.

"Sure, my mom can get really mad and she doesn't do physically damage, she breaks people's hearts and minds. Plus, Aro's too scared of my mom to defy her," Selene said aloofly. This surprised them all, Aro… afraid? It made sense, Selene was so strong, from what they could tell, and she only mastered one sense, imagine a full blooded angel who mastered all five senses… no one wanted to even try.

"So do you live in Volterra?" Bella asked, she remembered the dark tunnels that lead to The Volturi's lair, she could hardly imagine such and sweet and light hearted girl having to travel those tunnels everyday.

"No, my family and I live outside of Volterra on the coast since my brother likes the sea," Selene answered. Carlisle was about to ask another question when Nahuel and his aunt appeared at the edge of the Cullen's yard.

"Nahuel?-" Carlisle questioned but Edward cut him off.

"Selene, Nahuel saw your friend…" Edward said and Selene rose in a flash.

"Where?" She asked, her entire persona had changed. She no longer looked like an innocent girl, she looked like a hunter.

"The forest outside of… Sam's house," Edward said carefully. Sam and the wolves were up in a second, running. Selene shot after them easily. Her wavy black hair flowed out behind her as the vampires joined them.

"You can't fight him!" She shouted at Sam, "He'll kill you. Before when you lured me into that trap, I let you because I didn't want to have to hurt you. Because I knew you wouldn't stop chasing me and that I had to stay so I could find Nathaniel."

Sam wasn't listening to her as he dashed toward his home. As the cleared the forest, there he was plain as day with Natasha by the throat. He had light brown hair that came to about the ends of his ears. Unlike Selene his eyes were the bluest blue any of them had ever seen. They would have been beautiful if it weren't for the crazed look in his eyes.

His jeans were slightly scuffed up and his green plaid button down shirt was open revealing a thin frame that would make him seem weak, if it weren't for the fact they knew he wasn't. He had his head tipped to one side as he stared at Natasha coolly. Sam was about to charge the boy when Selene tackled him to the ground.

"Let ME Handle this," She hissed darkly into Sam's before gracefully flipping over him and into Nathaniel's line of sight. He head jerked to the side quicker than even the vampires could see.

"Put her DOWN," Selene snarled as she crouched. Nathaniel didn't say and word as he tossed Natasha casually to the side, right into an awaiting Sam. Sam caught her lightly and had a look that could kill. Nathaniel grinned wildly at Selene and went into a crouched position. It became painfully obvious that what Selene had said was true. That Angel Bane had made the boy crazy. His eyes were proof enough, they shone like a killer out of some horror flick.

Selene snarled at him and it occurred to Edward, how did she plan on stopping him? She hadn't mentioned a cure… that's was when it hit Edward. She didn't have a cure. There was no way to stop Nathaniel now, she had to kill him. Selene launched herself at Nathaniel and tackled him into the forest, destroying around twenty trees in the process.

Nathaniel snarled and attempted to get a hold of Selene but she was too fast. She flitted lightly backward and began to dance around Nathaniel as he stood snarling with the looks in his eyes even 

crazier than before. The dance seemed to last forever as they circled. Seth could hardly stand still as Edward was forced to hold the young shape shifter back. Selene didn't seem like the same person. Her eyes were darker and her once happy and care free aura was now dark and dangerous. Her beautiful smile was gone and replaced by a very intimidating snarl.

Nathaniel was beginning to circle with Selene. He let out a snarl and the two clashed, faster than any vampire could ever imagine, faster than any eye could possibly see. The only visible action was when occasionally caught one another in a stalemate. No one could tell who was winning, neither was wounded, or winded, or seemed affected by the battle at all. Only a minute or two of battle Nathaniel dashed back a few feet and fled into the forest. Selene was on his tail in an instant with a few wolves trailing behind her. They veer off to the sides just as they ran into a clearing just in front a cliff.

Nathaniel spun on his toes with a grace that any dancer would kill to have. Selene tried to corner him against the cliff but he danced to the side and was about to run into the forest on his left. It was then that Leah appeared at the edge of the trees, in her wolf form, growling. Selene tried to warn her but it didn't work. Leah began to growl at Nathaniel, her grayish fur standing on edge as her lips curled back to reveal long fangs.

Selene tensed; she knew Nathaniel could kill Leah as easy as he could smash a bug under his toe. But Nathaniel had a strange look on his face, like he was confused, baffled. He took one step forward and Selene couldn't risk thinking about that strange expression on his face. She leaped forward, pushing all her strength into Nathaniel and sending them both hurdling off the edge of the cliff.

Seth, who had been watching from the edge of the clearing, ran forward and Leah had to tackle him to stop him from jumping over the edge after her.

"Seth! Let's take the path down, find them. You jump off you'll land in the rocks! She's an angel I hardly think some rock can hurt her!" Embry shouted as he dragged Seth away and toward the sandy path that led to the beach.

The group of vampires and werewolves, who had followed the battle, raced down to the water's edge and in between the rocks, searching for any sign of Selene or Nathaniel. Seth spotted her first, sitting on a rock that had been broken in half, no doubt broken by her. She was soaking wet and currently trying to get the rumbled out of her hair and clothes.

"Selene!" Seth shouted and ran over to her. Selene looked back at him and smiled softly, that care free smile of hers.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Sam growled, ready to kill him. Selene merely smiled and nodded out to sea. There, floating on the green blue water was Nathaniel. He looked dead by how still he was. But when Selene called out his name he shifted his gaze to stare at them and dipped beneath the water.

He appeared below the surface and with a simple movement of his legs jumped up onto the rock in front her. He leaned in really close, the crazed look completely gone, like it had never been there. He smirked lightly and said….

**I love cliffhangers, except when theyre on stories im reading not writing. Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6: Leo

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

Recap

"Where's Nathaniel?" Sam growled, ready to kill him. Selene merely smiled and nodded out to sea. There, floating on the green blue water was Nathaniel. He looked dead by how still he was. But when Selene called out his name he shifted his gaze to stare at them and dipped beneath the water.

He appeared below the surface and with a simple movement of his legs jumped up onto the rock in front her. He leaned in really close, the crazed look completely gone, like it had never been there. He smirked lightly and said….

End Recap

"Hello Kitten. What are you doing here?" He asked lightly.

"Making sure you don't kill anyone," Selene muttered lightly as she wrung her hair out.

"Hm, I see" Nathaniel said before flipping off the rock, "did I hurt anyone?"

"Nope, aged a few people but I managed to reverse it," Selene said while stretching.

"Melanie is not going to be happy…" He said while tapping his chin. His eyes flicked lazily over the wolves and vampires behind Selene. "You have some interesting friends Cherie," he purred smoothly. It was amazing the difference between this Nathaniel and the one who had been infect by Angel Bane. They were polar opposite. Nathaniel, now, seemed so aloof and all most child-like.

Selene turned to look at the others and faced Nathaniel with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with them?" She asked with a slight edge. Nathaniel just shrugged.

"Vampires and werewolves are very violent creatures," Nathaniel mentioned but he didn't really seem to care either way.

"Yes, of course, and you are definitely one to talk," Selene said in an unusually sarcastic voice while jumping of the rock she had been perched on. Nathaniel chuckled softly and shook his head. "Speaking of which, how did you manage to reverse the angel bane?" Selene continued while standing on her tip toes to look Nathaniel straight in the eyes.

Nathaniel looked slightly defensive about the question but ended up shrugging and dancing around Selene. It became very obvious that Nathaniel had no intention of telling her, at least not in front of the current company.

"I don't care how he did it. I'm going to kill him!" Sam snarled and began to attempt to get at Nathaniel. It took Paul, Seth, Embry, and Jacob to hold him back. Nathaniel didn't even seem phased by the shape shifter trying to rip his throat out. He looked at Sam like a vampire would look at a human about to try and punch him, with complete and utter superiority.

"The phone's for me," Nathaniel said as Carlisle's, who had just arrived, phone began to ring. Carlisle hand the man the phone who answered and said. 'Hello Melanie Dear, how are you this fine morning?"

"_I'm alright, and yourself?" purred a smooth feminine voice. _

"As good as I can be. Did you catch those kids?" Nathaniel replied as he leaned lazily against a large boulder.

"Yes, and they have been punished accordingly. Too bad Selene didn't have to kill you though, then I would have to right to do terrible things to them, ah… oh well. Fate seems to be on your side," The female answered.

"There's a first time for everything," Nathaniel chuckled, "What surprised me is that your husband allowed Selene to come, I always pegged him as overprotective."

"He didn't," The woman, obviously Melanie, Selene's mother, stated bluntly.

"You always were very strong willed. No wonder Aro just adores you," He replied sarcastically. There was laughter and Melanie's voice suddenly became quiet and inaudible. Nathaniel became more serious and his only words were yes and no, which hardly told anyone what they were talking about. After a few short words Nathaniel said good bye and hung up the phone, returning it to Carlisle.

"What did she say?" Selene asked with her head tipped to one side.

"Your hypothesis was correct," Nathaniel answered with a shrug and Selene grinned slightly. "Also your father managed to escape your mother's grasp, so I would expect him to arrive before the end of the day." This last statement caused everyone within hearing range to suck in their breath. Demetri, in Forks, not good.

"So… you aren't going to kill anyone, right dude?" Quil questioned cautiously.

"Call me dude one more time and I'll kill you," Nathaniel said bluntly. Selene just shook her head and said.

"That would be a yes." Nathaniel looked around and sniffed. With movements smoother than any vampires he lept easily up the cliff and into the air, dissapering.

"Did he just disappear?" Colin asked, a very confused look seeping across his face. Selene laughed and shook her head.

"He's just showing off, pay him no mind," She sang as she wrapped her arm around Seth's, "shall we go?" Seth turned about four shades darker and began to sputter. He eventually gave up on trying to form actual words and just nodded.

As the walked back it became obvious that Sam wasn't happy about Nathaniel just disappearing into thin air. He very much wanted to hunt him down and rip him into tiny little shreds. It took a horrified look from his daughter, who had completely forgiven Nathaniel after hearing the whole story, and lots and lots and lots of reassurance from Selene. He finally gave in and everyone settled in to eat lunch.

Lunch was somewhat tense, however, everyone was busy wondering what Demetri would do when he got there. He had been the vampire the Cullens feared fighting the most when they had come to Forks last. If Selene was worried she didn't show it, she was the same perky girl she had been since they met her. It still seemed strange that she could be the most dangerous creature any of them had met.

Nathaniel reappeared around the end of lunch. When Sam began to interogate him, Nathaniel, bluntly, informed him that he had gone to into the forest to hunt.

"Speaking of which, when do you plan on hunting Selene?" Nathaniel asked giving her a very knowing look. Selene glared but answered anyway.

"I'll go after daddy arrives, that way he doesn't end up killing anyone," She countered while still glaring. Edward barely heard her tell Nathaniel not to tell him anything. Carlisle was about to ask about Demetri when there was a soft popping sound and a multicolored looking swirl formed in the air. Everyone back up about five feet, except Selene, she sat there like the swirl wasn't even there.

Two silhouettes of people began to form and the multicolored swirl disappeared revealing two figures. One was a girl with short multicolored hair not unlike the swirling vortex that had just been there. She had a plain pair of jeans with vans and a t-shirt. Her eyes were a soft green. The other figure was a boy. His hair was the same jet black as Selene's. He was thin with a baggy turquoise long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. His hair was messy and his whole look was like he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes were hidden by the darkest pair of sunglasses anyone could imagine, but no doubt they were to same liquid amber as Selene's. He had a small black pocket journal in his hand which he was currently scribbling into. Selene's eyes light up at the sight of the two and she flashed forward, tackling th boy in a hug.

" Leo!" she squealed as she hugged the boy.

"Hello sister, dear," he said softly, his eyes never left the journal.

"Hi Kimmy," She said greeting the other girl. Kimmy grinned and gave Selene a quick hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Asia with your dad," Selene asked lightly.

"Yah, but your bro needed and ride. Something about your psycho father," Kimmy said with a cocky little grin gleaming across her face. Selene a pouty face.

"My dad isn't psycho, just overprotective," Selene defended. Kimmy laughed and nodded.

"Yah, I know. Mine the same," She laughed. Selene turned to Helios, or Leo as she called him, and peered over his shoulder.

"What did you see that made you came here? What's dad gonna do?" She questioned as her eyes flicked over the page.

"Father is not going to do anything. I just told Kimmy that so she'd take me," Leo replied softly, causing Kimmy to give him an angry look, "If I told her what I really saw she would have come here by herself and messed things up."

"What did you see," Selene asked with a rare worried look on her face.

"You know what I saw," He hissed, his voice changing tones for the first time in the whole conversation, "You can't protect him, You think you're protecting him but your not. He's involved. He needs you as much as you do. Stop being an idiot or you know what will happen." Everyone, even Kimmy, got a very confused look on their face. None of them had any idea what Leo was talking about. Who was Selene protecting? Why did she need him? What would happen if she didn't do what Leo said? So many questions and Edward had a feeling they wouldn't get answers any time soon. Nathaniel seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on, and he had definitely taken Leo's side.

"Daddy's here!" Selene chirped, quickly changing the subject. Leo glared at her and Edward heard him say 'You tell him or I will', causing Selene to glare at him curtly. Edward was distracted when Demetri's thoughts came into range. He was coming fast and he was mad.


	7. Chapter 7: A Familiar Story

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

I tried to update quickly since some people were complaining, but I do have a lot of homework to do so I apologize for not updating as quickly in this story as I did my last.

Recap

"_You know what I saw," He hissed, his voice changing tones for the first time in the whole conversation, "You can't protect him, You think you're protecting him but your not. He's involved. He needs you as much as you do. Stop being an idiot or you know what will happen." Everyone, even Kimmy, got a very confused look on their face. None of them had any idea what Leo was talking about. Who was Selene protecting? Why did she need him? What would happen if she didn't do what Leo said? So many questions and Edward had a feeling they wouldn't get answers any time soon. Nathaniel seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on, and he had definitely taken Leo's side._

"_Daddy's here!" Selene chirped, quickly changing the subject. Leo glared at her and Edward heard him say 'You tell him or I will', causing Selene to glare at him curtly. Edward was distracted when Demetri's thoughts came into range. He was coming fast and he was mad._

End Recap

Selene turned to face the forest with a soft smile on her face. In a flash Demetri was besides her. His eyes burned with malice as he stared at them. Edward heard thoughts bizzing through his head. Demetri was mad. He was obviously very overprotective of his daughter. Most dads are protective but most dads don't have super strength and senses and kill any boy with a flick of their hand. Yah Demetri was very protective.

"Did you find Nathaniel?" He growled as he carefully watched the group, he looked ready to tear them a new one if they so much as moved an inch.

"Present," Nathaniel said giving Demetri a peace sign. Demetri nodded at him, a strangely respectful nod and began to drag Selene away.

"Come on we're going home!" Demetri snapped and turned to Kate (I change Kimmy's name to Kate since I remembered there's a Kim in twilight, I kinda forget about her), "Kate take Leo home, now."

His tone left no room for argument and Kate looked kind of scary but nodded all the same. Seth's face dropped and he looked like a kid whose dog had just died.

"But Daddy, I want to stay. I like them. They're my friends!" Selene argued. Demetri stopped and frowned.

'Were they your friends when they locked you in a silver circle?!" He hissed, Selene's face went pale, "That's right I know all about that." Selene's head flew to one side and she glared at Leo with a look that could probably kill someone. He mouthed 'sorry' but that didn't make Selene's look soften even the slightest. "I said we're leaving and you better not argue young lady," Demetri said sternly.

"But daddy," Selene started only to have her very angry father cut her off.

"No buts young lady. We're going back to Italy. Right. Now." Demetri cut Selene off. Selene's face dropped and Edward could tell Selene wasn't going to argue anymore. She was a strong, invincible, and dangerous half angel and half vampire, but she wasn't going to cross her father, she just wouldn't. Edward had learned a long time ago that Selene was a pleaser; she tried to avoid conflicts and keep everyone happy. Right now, not arguing was the only way to keep everyone happy. If Selene argued now there was good chance Seth would get involved, which meant when Demetri killed Seth the other wolves would get involved and who knows what Leo, Kate, and Nathaniel would do when the wolves killed Demetri. That's right, now all Selene could do was leave and hope somehow the path things had taken would shift.

"Selene!" Seth shouted as Sam grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing anything stupid. It seemed like Seth was being held back quite a bit recently.

"Seth," Selene whispered painfully. Demetri growled and spun to glare at Seth. Thoughts of hate and violence entered his mind as he growled viciously at the younger werewolf.

"And YOU, Stay. Away. From. My .Daughter. You're just a filthy little mutt. What could you possible do for her? Nothing. You're useless," Demetri's words were harsh and penetrating as he spat them out at Seth, one at a time. Selene was completely shocked but her father's cruel words and Seth looked horror struck. He began to doubt himself; he began to believe what Demetri said. They all watched as Seth's eyes became darker and darker until it seemed like he was just a husk empty of soul and emotion, like every piece of him had been stripped away until nothing but pain and sadness was left.

She looked back at Seth; her eyes were pained, as her father dragged her away. Leo and Kate disappeared through a portal and Edward watched Selene disappear into the forest. Seth looked like his world had been tore into piece. Like a burning man. Was that really what Edward had looked like when he thought Bella was dying? Awful, the only words that came to mind were that of a story this same one reminded Edward of so much, two feuding factions and a pair of star-crossed lovers torn apart by them. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Edward could only hope this story had a happier ending.

**Dramatic Ending, just so you guys know this one was super short because the next two chapters are the same time lapse. One will be written from Seth's point of view the other from Selene's. I'll publish Seth's right after this one. So wait like a few hours after you read this and the next one should be up enjoy. Also I'm not really sure how I'm gonna end this story. Anyone with ideas should message me, I'd appreciate it. **


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

**Part One from Seth's POV**

Recap

_Awful, the only words that came to mind were that of a story this same one reminded Edward of so much, two feuding factions and a pair of star-crossed lovers torn apart by them. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Edward could only hope this story had a happier ending._

End Recap

Sue Clearwater stood in her kitchen staring up at the ceiling, or rather the floor of her son's room. She had never been fond of vampires, even half vampires… but… right now she wished that Selene was still here. Sue wished her son would come out of his room. She wished he would eat something instead of sitting up there staring out the window all day like some kind of zombie. But no matter how much Sue wished she knew it wouldn't happen, Selene was Seth's imprint, without her he was nothing. All Sue could do was to wait and hope some how things would end up alright.

Seth hadn't eaten much since Selene left. Every once in a while Sam or Jake would come over and force him to eat something, anything. But even their alpha dog status couldn't wipe away Seth's pain. Selene's smile was the only thing Seth saw when he closed his eyes. Everything seemed to remind him of her. The sun was the same color as her eyes, the night the same as her hair. A breeze reminded him of her touches, so gentle and soft. Every time he walked through the forest the old trails of her scent still lingered bringing new stabs of pain to still fresh wounds in his heart. She was everywhere and wherever she was pain echoed through Seth's entire being, so he decided to draw as far away from her a possible. In his dark and cold room he could pretend, if even for only a moment, that she had never existed. But in the dark memories burned where reminders didn't.

Seth saw her even now. She was lying on his bed, just smiling at him, kicking her feet in the air behind her. Seth wanted to lie besides her but every time he reached out to her, Selene disappeared like smoke in his hand. Seth couldn't stand it anymore; he was going to go crazy if he didn't get away from here, away from the guilty gazes he got from his pack mates, away from her smell, away from Edward's sad gaze, away from his mom's constant worry, away from everything. He wanted to be alone so he ran; he ran farther and farther not even bothering to stop. Every step he took hurt more than any memory, but he kept going, hoping that eventually the steps would be easier to make. But somehow Seth knew that would never be.

When Seth stopped for the first time, in what he could only guess had been days, he found himself in some kind of clearing. He collapsed against a tree, not sure if he could get up again. Maybe he could just sit here and whither into nothingness. Was there pain in nothingness? Would death relieve him of the misery he was wallowing in? Seth wondered whether or not death would be a release or imprisonment.

He felt the first drops if rain fall on his shoulder. Seth could have found shelter, but right now he didn't care. The rain fell harder and Seth welcomed it even if, to him, the rain felt warm. He wished he could feel the razor sharp drops hitting his body, feel the pain. Physical pain would be a welcome liberation from the emotional pain tormenting his heart. Seth glanced up into the branches of the tree above him. There in a small nestled in the crook of the tree and a branch was a small nest. Two birds lay nestled in the bed of twigs, curled up besides each other. Seth looked at them enviously; they never had to be a part. No one was forcing them to leave each other. They could sit there together… forever. Seth wondered whether Selene would stay with him, if she had the choice. Would she have chosen him? She never said she loved him, and Angels connect. What if she connected with someone and said she didn't so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. Maybe that was why her father had dragged her away.

"Well then, who stepped on your pet rock," purred and cocky voice. Seth's head flew up and he stared at a smirking Nathaniel. Seth glared at him. Nathaniel hadn't left Forks with the others, he had stayed, and no one knew the heck why. Paul thought he was bidding his time till he could kill them but Nathaniel had just left and told them someone of interest was here. Edward must have heard his thoughts because he insisted Nathaniel meant no harm, right now Seth wished he had left. His entire being reminded him too much of Selene, he had made a point of avoiding him like the plague. But here was, standing over him in all his arrogant glory.

"Leave.me.Alone" Seth snarled only to have Nathaniel's smirk get bigger. He loved messing with the little pooch.

"Miss her, huh?" He asked his eyes suddenly changed. They weren't as smug as they had been before, now they were sympathetic. Great, just what Seth needed more sympathy.

"Go Away, I don't need your sympathy," Seth snapped and turned to face and downpour. Nathaniel snorted and Seth imagined him rolling his eyes.

"I have no sympathy for you mutt, my sympathy's fir Selene," Nathaniel muttered.

"Selene?" Seth questioned as he stared up at the Angel in interest.

"Yah, she is dying and all," Nathaniel said with a shrug. Seth felt his heart stop and he jumped up, his eyes wide with shock. "I mean, all she does is sit in her room, hasn't fed since before she came to Forks. Even she can't last forever. She'll die eventually the way things are going."

Seth felt himself stop breath as his entire world spun out of control. He shoved Nathaniel up against the tree, ignoring the fact that Nathaniel could snap his neck if he wanted to.

"Where is she and how do I get there?" Seth growled angrily. Nathaniel smirked and Seth got a feeling he had planned this, not that he had time to think about that right now.

"That depends, how badly do you want to get there," Nathaniel grinned as he held out a small white envelope. Seth snatched it out of his hand and opened, inside was a plane ticket, to Volterra Italy.  
Your flight leaves in two hours, I'd hurry if I were you," Nathaniel continued as he tossed a duffle bag at Seth. Seth looked at him and nodded his thanks. Nathaniel just smirked and motioned in the direction of the airport. "Get going you flee bitten mutt, I have things to do," Nathaniel grunted.

Eleven hours and 5683 miles later Seth was in Volterra being escorted into the Volturi palace by Jane and Felix. They led him to some kind of room, which when opened revealed the Volturi and their guard, minus Demetri.

"Hello, Seth, We've been waiting. I believe there is a certain half Angel we'd like to talk about," Aro purred with a sad smile and Seth nodded. He was here, now all he had to do was not screw it up.

**The End (For Now)**

**Don't forget to review please. I'd really like to hear your input on how the story should end. Also the next chapter might be up this weekend, it depends. If it's not up by Monday I have no idea when it'll be up since I have volleyball practice every day next week. Hope you all can be patient and I hope you liked this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9: Save Me

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

(Remember this is happening at the same time as the last chapter but from Selene's Point of View)

**Part Two From Selene's POV**

Recap

_Awful, the only words that came to mind were that of a story this same one reminded Edward of so much, two feuding factions and a pair of star-crossed lovers torn apart by them. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Edward could only hope this story had a happier ending._

End Recap

Selene sat in the attic of her home, curled up in a dusty corner. She had come up here to hide. Hide from her father, who didn't understand anything, hide from her brother, who understood too much, hide from everyone who was trying to make her forget, make her forget Seth. They didn't know, she hadn't told them, that she couldn't forget, and that he was connected to her. Leo knew but he hadn't told anyone, he seemed to know something but Selene was too distracted to think about anything like that.

She hadn't fed since before Forks, and the affects of her starvation was beginning to show. Her hair was dull and had broken off giving her now, short black hair; her eyes had turned a dull grey. Her skin was pasty and flaking and her "bruises" had become burns again, slowly spreading to cover her shoulders and back.

Selene could had drunken blood, but she refused. She wasn't going to. As for feeding, Seth was the only one she could feed on know…. She was connected to him after all. Selene heard her father climb up the stairs to the attic. He would try to get in but Selene doubted he could, she had moved to sit in front of it and she was too strong for him to push the door open.

She could hear him banging on the door; she vaguely wondered whether he would resort to ripping the door off. Mother wouldn't be happy if he did that. Selene's mother, Melanie, had been the most drawn away and aloof, like she wasn't worried at all. Her attitude was like Leo's but more…. Confident. Selene didn't really understand, but she wasn't really trying so….

Selene's father continued to try and coax his daughter out of her room. He was worried sick, she hadn't eaten in weeks and she knew Angels could and would die of starvation. He didn't understand in the least sense why his daughter was acting like this. He was just some stupid mutt! What did he have to offer her? It was like, without him, the world had come to a horrible end…. It hit Demetri like a brick wall. Could she have? He knew the mutt had? Then why didn't she? Why didn't Leo? Demetri could hardly think as questions buzzed through his head. He had to talk to Melanie… now. Where had she said she was going? Demetri never knew where that woman disappeared to, if it wasn't for the fact that they were connected then he would have thought she was sleeping around. Where, where, where had she gone. That was right she had said she was going to speak to a "guest" of the Volturi. Demetri was off in a flash leaving his daughter alone for the first time since he had brought her home.

Selene didn't even hear her father walk away, she was busy thinking about Seth; His soft inky black hair, his bright blue eyes, his dark skin. He was everything Selene had ever wanted; kind, gentle, loving, funny, and adorable. Sure he was a bit of a worry wart, but most people around her were. They were under some insane impression that she was fragile and needed protecting. But most of all Selene loved the way he looked at her, like she was the only person in the world. When he looked at her it felt like Selene never needed anything else, just him.

But now he was gone. Selene doubted he would come back; her father would kill him if he did. And he had no idea where she lived. She felt like some kind of princess locked away in a tower, but this time her prince couldn't find a way in. This wasn't a fairytale or a love story and there was no guarantee that there would be a happy ending. She wished Seth would come and save her, her father was trying so hard to tell her how to feel. What if they did find each other? What if they could love each other? Their love was impossible, a shape shifter and a half vampire half angel could they really co-exist, together, in a relationship? Their love would be difficult, but it was real. She knew that much.

Selene couldn't stand sitting there anymore. She had to do something, anything to keep her mind off of the current events. Selene walked down the steps and out into the gardens of her home. Tall stone walls surrounded the garden with long old ivy crawling up the rocks. Selene ran her fingers over the petals of a rose bush there. The thorns grazed her fingers, not even scratching her skin. She cupped a soft bloom in her hand; the soft flower was the reddest red she had ever seen, like blood. It was the last rose on the bush. The only one left before winter, all alone. Selene felt sympathy for the sole bud. She wished Seth would come and save her, she felt so alone.

Selene heard soft footfalls behind and she spun on her toes. There he was standing there in the moonlight. She breathed his name softly into the wind and he walked forward, her Seth. She stared at him in disbelief.

"How?" She questioned softly as she stared at him, soft tears spilling down her cheeks. His warm arms wrapped around as he cradled her gently. He was so warm, so comforting as he rocked the two back and forth.

"Nathaniel and Aro," He murmured and Selene couldn't help but smile, making a mental note to thank them. "Selene I know about the connection, why didn't you tell me before?" Seth whispered and Selene froze. She didn't know why she hadn't told Seth. She really didn't, maybe she wanted to protect him, maybe she was scared, maybe she wanted him to choose to love her not feel obligated.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to love me….." Selene trailed off in a very vulnerable voice, her eyes glistening slightly. Seth stared at her with sad eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I want to love you," he pressed and hugged her just a little bit tighter. "Is it true you can't feed on any blood but mine?" He asked gently as his traced the burns on her shoulders. Selene nodded into his chest her face turning bright red. "How?" Seth asked in a resolved voice.

"How what?" Selene questioned.

"How do you feed?" Seth clarified as Selene's blush got even worse.

"I-It D-Depends…." She murmured.

"How should we…?" He asked a slight tinge now present on his cheeks. Selene stared at him with wide eyes. She mentally shook herself and concentrated. Reaching up to hold his cheek, Selene stood on her tip toes and pulled Seth's face toward hers. Their lips met in a electrifying kiss. Selene felt a tingling sensation run down her spine and a soft glow emitted from her shoulders, healing the burns. Selene wasn't even paying attention to her wounds, she was too involved in the mind blowing kiss Seth had just deepened by pulling her even closer, if that was possible.

Seth pulled away cursing the fact that he had to breathe. Selene's eyes had changed back to gold and she was back to her normal self, no burns. Selene stared up at him trying to knock herself out of the daze she was currently experiencing.

"So do you always feed this way?" Seth asked with a crooked grin.

"Only from the prey I think is cute," Selene said with a shrug of her shoulders. Seth looked shocked, thinking she was serious. That was until she grinned. Maybe they could have a happy ending after all.

**Just so you all know there are 2 options. 1 I can end the story in the next few chapters OR 2 I can prolong the story with a big twist involving Aro, Marcus, and Caius. It's your choice. Review and tell me what you want to see and critic me! **


	10. Chapter 10: Everyone Else

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. I haven't really had too much time I just couldn't get into it so anything I tried to write ended up sucking so yah…. People want to do a twist so a twist I shall provide. Have fun**

Recap

_Seth pulled away cursing the fact that he had to breathe. Selene's eyes had changed back to gold and she was back to her normal self, no burns. Selene stared up at him trying to knock herself out of the daze she was currently experiencing. _

"_So do you always feed this way?" Seth asked with a crooked grin. _

"_Only from the prey I think is cute," Selene said with a shrug of her shoulders. Seth looked shocked, thinking she was serious. That was until she grinned. Maybe they could have a happy ending after all. _

End Recap

Demetri stalked down the hallways of the Volturi's underground castle. His murderous look drove off anyone who even thought about approaching him. He was following the "mind" sent of Melanie ready to tear her a new one for not telling him about Selene…. Demetri shuttered. Connecting. Why did she have to connect, and with that mutt no less!

Storming in Aro's office Demetri growled in a menacing tone, "Where is my wife?"

"Right here darling," Came a candy sweet voice as what could be considered the most beautiful woman spun Demetri in an elegant circle. She had some kind of planner in her hand and had strips of lace hanging off her shoulders. Curly blonde hair hung in perfect ringlets around her heart shaped face with olive skin. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she adjusted her charcoal sweater dress that accented her long legs and soft curves. "Aren't you so excited dear?" Melanie sang happily as she spun to face the tiny female vampire Jane, "Jane dear what do you think about a pinch of blue lace to add color?"

"Black would compliment her hair better," Jane said after a moment of thought.

"Lace… what? WHY IN GODS NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LACE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Demetri asked appalled.

"What are you going on about now?" Melanie said with a slightly annoyed tone and a hand on her slim hip, a sure sign that she was going to win whatever argument was coming.

"W-What … What am I doing? You're daughter is at home starving! and here you are making some kind of…. Dress?... Why are you designing a… white dress?" Demetri said his anger fizzling out as he saw a sketch of a white dress in his wife's arms. Melanie looked at him like she had married dumb and dumber.

"For the wedding silly," Said exclaimed and shook her head, "You men are so dense sometimes."

"Wedding?...." Demetri questioned his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "What… Wedding…" Melanie groaned.

"Selene and Seth's wedding you dope," She answered.

"Oh… that makes sense," Demetri answered, "Wait! What Wedding!" Melanie sighed, once again, her patience growing thinner by the second. She swore, sometimes men were so dense it took a hardcore drill to get something through their thick sculls. She didn't bother to try and explain anymore to her sad husband. He'd figure it out eventually; instead she went back to making wedding plans. The engagement wasn't official but Melanie had a way of knowing things, and it was only a matter of time. And with that thought Melanie left the room, abandoning her husband to interrogate the other people in the room.

"Aro… what is she talking about?" Demetri growled, Aro had long since learned to be careful when talking about Selene. Demetri was very protective, protective enough to risk trying to kill even Aro himself.

"Well you see… It's a funny story," Aro began as calmly as anyone could be when someone's murder intent eyes were trying to burn a hole into their soul.

"Oh, is it? Do tell," Demetri hissed menacingly. Aro chuckled nervously as he tried to word his future words so not to inflict the anger of a sheltering father.

_Back in Forks_

Leah Clearwater was stomping through the Cullen's house. Normally she would step foot in the wretched place but the Cullens were hiding that horrid angel and Leah was going to tear the entire town a part until she found him. How dare he send her brother somewhere and not tell them where he went!

The Cullens stood stock still against the walls, trying desperately to remain out of the rampaging shape shifter's way. They watched while she tore apart every nook and cranny, searching for the elusive angel who had been the last to see Seth.

"NATHANIAL! Where are you!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs when the angel appeared to be nowhere in the now, very messy house.

"You called love?" purred a smooth velvety voice. Leah snarled as she turned around. There, leaning up against one wall was Nathaniel, his shaggy brown hair hanging slightly in front of his deep blue eyes. He wore a plain elbow length white short with the same scruffy jeans as always. The muscles under his thin frame rippled slightly as he chuckled coolly in Leah's direction.

Leah growled and lunged at Nathaniel. He made no move to run as she pinned him against the wall, one hand on his shoulder and the other around his throat.

"Where's Seth?" She growled darkly. Nathaniel merely grinned at her.

"You want to know?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Leah replied loosening her grip on his throat. Nathaniel moved just a little bit closer to her.

"You sure?" He asked, very solemn.

"Y-Yeah," Leah said slightly unsure. He had let go of him and Nathaniel now stood only centimeter away from her. In one swift motion he leaned and planted a quick soft kiss on her lips.

"Well then, You're going to have to catch me," He said quickly before dashing out the door. Leah's already dark skin turned even darker from embarrassment that quickly turned to anger.

"Nathaniel! I am going to kill you!" She screeched and dashed out the door after the crafty angel. The Cullens waited until the anger shape shifter had left earshot before relaxing.

"Two Hundred Bucks says she doesn't figure it out until he tells her," Emmett said calmly in Jasper's direction.

"I give her until she sees Seth again," Jasper said smoothly.

"You're on," Emmett agreed as they shook hands. Edward shook his head and left with Bella to go pick up Nessie at Sam's.

When they pulled up in Edward's Silver Volvo, the sun was growing close to the horizon, casting an orange glow across the sky. The two vampires could here to cook out going on in Sam's backyard. Just like always. Bella and Edward walked to the festivities. The entire pack was there. Edward took a seat next to Sam, many of the past walls between them gone.

"Nessie and Jake went for a walk on the beach," Sam informed him lightly as he watched his and Jake's pack carefully, making sure there were no problems. Edward merely nodded in response to the information, he trusted Jake to take care of Nessie and if he didn't Edward could always kill him.

"Seen Leah recently?" The marble vampire asked wondering whether the temperamental wolf child was still hunting after the angel who was so clearly obsessed with her.

"I assume she is still chasing after that poor kid," Sam replied.

"He's hardly a kid, I'd guess he's older than both of us," Edward said with a grin.

"Ha, You're right. Seems so strange, that they could kill us all in a matter of seconds," Sam said chuckling lightly.

"It's a good thing two of them are connected to your pack or we could have problems," Edward said with a smirk.

"Hm, I wonder how many angels there are," Sam wondered out loud. Edward seemed surprised by the question. He had a point, how many angels were there?

"There's only a few of us left," Nathaniel said smoothly as he appeared behind Edward's chair. His eyes ran rapidly over the crowd quickly, no doubt looking for a certain very upset werewolf. "There's myself, Melanie, Selene, Leo… There's Kate and her father and mother… and a few others. I think ten in total, two for each sense," Nathaniel said after thinking for a moment.

"I see, and where do you rank among the angels?" Edward asked.

"I'm the second oldest besides Melanie, I'm around… 4000 years old," Nathaniel said while Edward and Sam just stared at him with looks of awe.

"4000 years and you-" Sam's sentence was cut off by Nathaniel.

"I'll get back to you on that," He said quickly and dashed into the woods as Leah once again came into view chasing after him at full speed.

"How long do you think until she just flies to Italy?" asked Brady as he swallowed a hotdog in one bite.

"Seth's in Italy?!?" Colin asked, shocked.

"Dude, it took you that long to figure that out?" Brady asked with a raised eyebrow raising a glare from Colin.

"So if Seth's in Italy… why don't we just go to Italy?" Colin asked and everyone looked at him strangely.

"That's a good idea," Edward informed him.

_With the Volturi_

"Well you see… The boy came here…. And you wife was here. And well… one thing led to another and….." Aro trailed off.

"And, What?" Demetri snarled.

"Well Melanie gave him your address…" Aro said hoping Demetri wouldn't try to kill him. Demetri let out and anger growl and dashed out the door and out of the underground castle and onto the streets heading for home.

When he arrived in his home his anger was bent on beating that mutt but when he stormed up to the attic the scene before him made him pause. Seth was lying on the window sill. Selene was in his lap her eyes closed, asleep. Her wounds with gone, her hair had grown back, her skin with no longer dull and she looked utterly at peace. Demetri couldn't help but let a soft smile slip across his lips.

"They're meant for each other," came a soft whisper as Melanie glided forward and placed a blanket over the sleeping couple.

"I know…" Demetri replied, "It's just hard to let her go." Melanie merely smiled and pulled him out of the room.

"Well maybe we should just have more kids," She said lightly. Demetri chuckled at his strange wife. Perhaps he should be more open to the mutt.

"So what was this about a wedding?" He questioned causing his wife to laugh.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," She snickered.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll update again, at some point. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Italy and The Volturi

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

Recap

"_They're meant for each other," came a soft whisper as Melanie glided forward and placed a blanket over the sleeping couple._

"_I know…" Demetri replied, "It's just hard to let her go." Melanie merely smiled and pulled him out of the room._

"_Well maybe we should just have more kids," She said lightly. Demetri chuckled at his strange wife. Perhaps he should be more open to the mutt._

"_So what was this about a wedding?" He questioned causing his wife to laugh._

"_Trust me, you don't want to know," She snickered._

End Recap

Selene woke up the next morning still curled up in Seth's lap his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. His head was leaning up against the window and his hot breath left streaks across the cold glass. Selene smiled softly and slipped out of his lap his lap. She moved quietly toward the door until a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, holding her back. Turning in his arms, Selene twisted her own arms around his neck.

"Going somewhere?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to wake you," Selene replied sweetly with her big eyes shining with innocent. Seth just smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry," Selene said as she led Seth down the stairs. Half way down the flight of stairs Seth could smell the familiar smell of pancakes was present in the halls. Selene giggled when Seth's stomach growled and caused the embarrassed shape shifter's face to darken quite a few shades. Down in a Tudor style kitchen and beautiful woman was making pancakes.

"Mommy!" Selene squealed and tackled the woman in a hug.

"Hello sweetie, I haven't seen you since you got home. Is this Seth?" questioned the woman as her crystal blue eyes looked with Seth's own blue ones. She held out an elegant long fingered hand and shook his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Melanie. It's good to have you here," She said lightly with a soft smile. Seth nodded, slightly intimidated by the powerful woman and her piercing eyes. Instead of her, Seth looked at the large breakfast she had prepared. There was a lot of food, surely it wasn't all for him. Angels didn't eat food… did they? Selene heard his confused thoughts and made them known.

"Who's all the food for?" Selene asked as her eyes flicked over the piles of eggs, pancakes, french toast, omelets, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Some more guests arrived this morning, I sent your father to pick them up. They've been in a plane all night so I thought they might be hungry," Melanie said in a chipper voice as she set plates for six people. Melanie and Selene turned their heads to one side. Did they hear something Seth didn't? "Speaking of our guests," Melanie said with a smile. Only minutes later, a very grumpy Demetri walked into the room, followed by five very large, very familiar, Indians and one angel.

"Leah!' Seth shouted and ran to hug his sister. But before he could get his arms around her she grabbed him and bashed him over the head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She snapped at him, receiving a little nod. Selene merely let out a little giggle.

"Are you darlings hungry?" sang Melanie as she danced over to them and ushered them into seats. "It's so nice to have you all here," Melanie continued as she floated about the kitchen, piling plates full of more food than even a werewolf could eat, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Nathaniel, how is that little situation of yours going?" Nathaniel looked up at her from a chair he had taken.

"It's not going," He said flatly and began to stare at the ceiling.

"Really? Have you even spoken to her about it?" Melanie said as she glided over to Nathaniel's side.

"Her? You have girlfriend? Who is she?" Leah said in an almost defensive voice, like she was upset about the very idea.

"No… I mean yes… I mean I don't know," Nathaniel growled under the stares of both Melanie and Leah.

"You can't not know whether you have a girlfriend or not!" Leah argued. The two continued to bicker about Nathaniel's relationship status while everyone else ignored them and discussed other things.

"Soooo do you think you'll come back and live in Forks?" Embry asked as he inhaled piled of eggs.

"I'm not sure… I want to be with Seth but I don't want to leave my family here…" Selene said, embarrassed by her inability to choose.

"Nonsense! You will go live in Forks, I have decided. It's not like with can't just get Kate to teleport us to see you," Melanie said sternly to her daughter, very accustomed to getting things her way or no way, "Besides Forks would be a much better place for raising-" Melanie stopped talking in mid-sentence raising curious glances from all the people occupying seats.

"Raising what?" asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"On nothing, dear, pay me no mind. I'm just a crazy old woman," Melanie giggled and she backed out of the kitchen before the party could question her further.

Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Jared had decided to stay in Italy for a while, after Melanie had basically threatened to blow up all the planes in Europe to keep them there. She seemed to know something they didn't, but Selene assured them that this was a norm among the small family of four. The shape shifters had been kept busy by tours and trips all over not only Italy but all of Europe. Big Ben, The Eifel Tower, Moscow, The Coliseum, you name it Melanie took them to see it. It was about a week after Seth had first come to Italy when they got a disturbing visit, from the Cullens.

When Seth and the others got back from the coast they were surprised to see Carlisle sitting in Selene's living room, chatting with Melanie.

"Dr. Cullen? What are you doing here?" Seth asked as Selene came up behind him.

"Ah, It seems Aro had called a meeting," Carlisle said with a weak smile, he seemed worried.

"What kind of meeting?" Sam asked as he took a seat across from the doctor.

"I have no idea," Carlisle said while contemplating what The Volturi could possibly want, "All I know is that a lot of people are coming, the Amazonian coven, the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, the Irish coven, the Romanian coven, some nomads from America and Europe, your pack, and my own coven all." Everyone exchanged worried glances, why would The Volturi want to talk to so many vampires and why could they need from the shape shifters.

"It seems the council of angels is being invited also along with what's left of the werewolf population's leaders," said Leo and he entered the now crowed living room.

"Do you know what they want?" Embry asked the soothsayer.

"Of course, but I'm not going to tell you," Leo said with a shrug.

"Why Not ?!?" asked Leah with anger lacing her voice.

"Because that would ruin the surprise," Leo said with a smirk and left the room.

The meeting had been set for three days later, to give everyone adequate time to arrive in Italy. Carlisle said that all together there would be sixty to seventy people of all different species. When questioned, Demetri had no idea why Aro had called the meeting. He only knew that he had to find the werewolves and bring them to The Volturi's castle. Three days later everyone was getting ready to go the castle. According to Demetri the meeting was going to be held in the grand hall, a room big enough to hold all the guests comfortable.

When they all arrived in the extravagant ball room, Aro Caius and Marcus were seated on high thrones while everyone else stood around them, separated into groups by species. Only the Cullens and the shape shifters stood together, a move that drew glances from the others. Once everyone had greeted each other Aro stood to speak.

"Welcome my friends, it is good to see all your smiling faces," Aro said cheerfully. No one was smiling. "You probably are wondering why we have called you here, you see over the past hundred years it has become painfully obvious that the world is changing." Everyone tensed as Aro continued his speech "You see, a thousand years ago Vampires and Humans were the only prominent species, but now our world is much more diverse. There are vampires, humans, shape shifters, werewolves, and the newest species I have learned about, angels. And now I know for sure, that The Volturi cannot keep the peace alone. So at this meeting I would like to make a very important announcement, one that will change your lives, maybe for the better, perhaps not. I would like to announce that; I, Caius, and Marcus are… retiring and forming a new council, made up of representatives from every species. One that can effectively govern over you all and we have decided that it is all of you who should choose who should be in the new council."


	12. Chapter 12: The End

Angels (A Seth Clearwater Love Story)

Recap

"_Welcome my friends, it is good to see all your smiling faces," Aro said cheerfully. No one was smiling. "You probably are wondering why we have called you here, you see over the past hundred years it has become painfully obvious that the world is changing." Everyone tensed as Aro continued his speech "You see, a thousand years ago Vampires and Humans were the only prominent species, but now our world is much more diverse. There are vampires, humans, shape shifters, werewolves, and the newest species I have learned about, angels. And now I know for sure, that The Volturi cannot keep the peace alone. So at this meeting I would like to make a very important announcement, one that will change your lives, maybe for the better, perhaps not. I would like to announce that; I, Caius, and Marcus are… retiring and forming a new council, made up of representatives from every species. One that can effectively govern over you all and we have decided that it is all of you who should choose who should be in the new council."_

End Recap

Commotion erupted through the entire room. People began to argue on just about everything a person could imagine. The Cullens could see there was no way they could all get along, they were all too different. No one was going to stop to discuss things in a civilized matter; everyone was too absorbed with their own goals to think about the bigger picture. That is, until a certain shape shifter found a way to stand on one of the Volturi's thrones.

"Hey!" Seth shouted over the clamor of people, "Shut Up!" No one seemed to be listening to him; luckily he had an angel to guide him. It took only a moment, only a little power and no one in the room could hear anything, not each other or their own words. The only thing they could hear was Seth. "Arguing and fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," Seth continued, now that he had the attention of the room focused only on him, "The Volturi are right, we need to compromise."

"And what do you know about compromise, pup?" One werewolf asked as Selene's silence wore off.

"A lot. I was taught to believe that vampires were evil, dangerous, cruel creatures of darkness, whose sole purpose was to kill and hurt humans. But in the last fifteen years I have come to learn different. I know a lot about compromise, considering I was the first of my pack to welcome our vampire brothers as family. You see, this isn't about whether you're a vampire, or a werewolf, or a shape shifter, or an angel, or whatever other creatures exist on our planet. Its about being people, because that's what we all are," Seth said as Melanie spun webs of understanding into the hearts of the guests, she was after all a master of all senses and her domain included the mind and heart, "We aren't as different as we believe. Werewolves, don't you love, don't you have family and friends?" There were whispers and agreements from the werewolves. "And Carlisle, don't you love Esme? Don't you consider Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Nessie your family?" Seth asked, desperate to get his message through.

"I do," Carlisle said with confidence.

"Nathaniel? Don't you care about someone? Don't you have someone you wish you could have a family with?" Seth asked, encouraging the angel to speak. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Leah.

"Yes," He answered sincerely, "There is."

"I can tell you for a fact that my pack is like my family and that's what trying to say. We're all people, we love, we hate, and we are greedy and generous. We have feelings and lives and acting this ways, discriminating against each other because of our species or based on what another has done… it almost like… we're… well… human," Seth finished as laughter erupted through the room. People began to shout agreements.

"Well then, I don't know about you but I think we have a nomination for one of the shape shifter representatives," Melanie purred slyly as she came up behind Seth and put her hands on his shoulders. Seth's eyes went wide and he stared at Melanie in horror.

"I don't want… I mean I… I was just trying to…" Seth stuttered, having no idea what to say.

"You just single handedly stopped a room of mortal enemies from tearing each other's heads off, I think that's a sign love," Melanie said with a nod, earning shouts of consent from other members of the party. "Now I think we should have maybe two or three representatives per species that would make twelve people in all, a good number. The rest of you can decide amongst yourselves how you want to go about 'electing' your representatives or whatever you want to do," Melanie offered with a wave of her hand, which everyone seemed to like. Species began to break off and debate amongst themselves about how they wanted to elected leaders and how long and who.

The shape shifters didn't have too much to decide, there weren't many of them and the pack was happy to bully Seth into taking one of the positions. They ended up picking a shape shifter named David for the other spot. He was a dark grey almost black shape shifter who was the best with people, after Seth. He was unlike Seth in the way that the pack knew he could be rip you throat out tough with whoever else was in this 'council' if the need should arise. They decided that shape shifters could serve for life unless the pack decided that they should be removed and that the members of the council were above alpha orders, thought they were encouraged to listen to the alphas when requested to.

The vampires had more of a problem, they kept debating on who was the best for the position. There was an overwhelming vote for Carlisle, but he seemed reluctant to leave his career in medicine. Nomads weren't too concerned with the people who were chosen since it wouldn't really change their lives too much. Somehow Eleazar's name was thrown into the bunch. He was a former member of the Volturi so he knew how to run things not to mention his ability to tell what others powers were would give him an advantage. Most of the vampires trusted and respect Eleazar and the majority voted toward him. He seemed flattered by the proposition and accepted. Now that left one more person to choose. Carlisle was the one to enter Siobhan of the Irish coven into the mix. She, of course, was really mad at him. But he insisted that her 'power' to alter the course of things by deciding it so would help quite a lot. She, of course, went on to say she had no such power but it was too late the vampires already had their hearts set on having her for the council. The vampire chose to let their council members serve for a hundred years and then the population could chose new members.

The angels were slower to decide. There were few angels and each of them was as qualified as the next. Selene and Leo weren't in the running since they were half vampire and that would give the vampires an unfair advantage, at least that's what the werewolves believed. They ended up forcing Nathaniel into one of the slots, along with Melanie, who had volunteered happily. The werewolves had chosen a female named Dawn and a male named Christopher as their representatives.

The council had then had to decide where to meet and when. They decided to meet at least once a month in England, a middle ground between all the lands. They had executive decision over all others and the Volturi guard were assigned to protect them if a threat was placed against their lives. And that was how the entire government system of the immortal creatures of Earth reformed. It took some time for people to adjust but after a while people had begun to adjust. There had been some scraps here and there but people, all together, had gotten along. Selene's family had come down to visit since Selene had decided to live in La Push with Seth. It was then in front of everyone that Seth had asked Selene to marry him. And she said yes.

Six Months Later.

Selene stood in her room in Italy, the sea breeze blew in her window and she could feel butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. A tiny little pixie haired vampire, a dark haired and equally tiny female member of the Volturi guard, and a yellowed hair female angel with a smile that could light up the whole sky skipped about the room, pinning and primping and preparing the dark haired angel for her special day.

"I'm nervous," Selene murmured.

"Don't be, he loves you. I know it," Alice said sternly as she finished curling Selene's dark hair and pinning it to one side. After many more encouraging words from her bride's maids and mother Selene got up the courage to look in the mirror. She was wearing a white wedding dress with a fitted beaded lace and draped bodice that flared out at the waist with a train that was about four feet long from her waist. The dress clung to her slender form and accented her thin waist. The tiara glittered in her hair and held a thin veil behind her head. Her makeup was light and soft, merely there to bring out here already beautiful looks.

Alice whispered in her ear, telling her that it was time and ushered her out the door. Melanie and Alice had decorated the staircase, and gardens, and well… the whole house, with beautiful white roses, candles, and hundreds of other trinket and doodads that glittered in the sun. As Selene walked out into the main garden, she stepped out onto a pathway lined with white flowers. White chairs were set up by the hundred in front of her and everyone was turned to gaze at her. As she stepped forward familiar faces greeted her with warm smiles. Her father looked ready to kill someone and happy at the same time as he took her arm to lead her… if that was possible. The Cullens sat in the front with the rest of the pack, Emily in tears. Leo sat besides Sam and Emily's daughter, Natasha, with an arm thrown around her shoulder, something Sam didn't seem to happy about. Nathaniel sat with Leah, holding her hand. He had finally told her the truth, after much encouraging from just about everyone and a threat from Selene's mother. And at the altar was the person she was most looking forward to seeing. Seth stood there, bug eyed as he gazed at her. She reached him and slipped her hand into his and smiled at her and leaned in to whisper.

"I Love You"

Selene smiled her most beautiful smile just for him. She was so happy. She could never have imagined that the day she went to hunt down that Nathaniel, she would find love and so much more. She never could have dreamed up a more perfect ending.

The End

**I know I kind of ended the story abruptly but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review with any thoughts on my story. Right now I have a new story up, a jasper love story (MY FAV VAMPIRE!!! YEAH!!!!)I hope you will take the time to check it out and tell me what you think about that one. Hope you liked reading my story, I liked writing it. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on any of my chapters, reviews really inspire me to write more when I don't feel like it. It's because of all the people that reviewed that this story actually got written so thanks. Here's the summary of my new jasper story. Tell me what you think 9the first two chapters are already up if you want to read them)**

Preview of Eternity is Forever (A Jasper Hale Love Story):

3 years after Nessie was born, The Cullens have moved, now they live in Prince Rupert, British Columbia in Canada, The city in Canada with the most rain and the least sun. Seems perfect right? But it seems another family lives there too and some members seem less then pleased to have them living there. will they clash? and who is this Hayley? A human or not? Because she sure doesn't seem human, but blood doesn't lie…right… or maybe it just doesn't tell the whole truth. Whatever she is the question really is, can she teach Jasper the control he so yearns for? After all control is her specialty. Jasper x OC. post-breaking dawn.


End file.
